


Matheson vs Monroe Take 2

by Steph_Schell



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Awesome Charlie, Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/pseuds/Steph_Schell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble of how I would like the beginning of Connor and Charlie's relationship to play out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matheson vs Monroe Take 2

Charlie sighed into her glass. Bad enough she was stuck in this damn town but Conner Monroe seemed to have made it his mission in life to annoy the hell out of her. Finally she thunked her glass down on the bar. "Does that line actually make women want to sleep with you?" she asked.

Connor blinked. "Excuse me?"

"You have got to be Monroe's son," she snorted. "You're just as self centered." She leaned in close. "Call me when you find something more interesting to talk about than yourself." She headed out without a glance backward. Miles raised his hand as she walked past and she high fived him.

Bass stepped up beside Connor as she left. "Are they all like that?" Connor asked.

"Mathesons? Down to the last hair on their heads." He ordered another drink. "As your father, I should tell you to lay off. As someone who has spent his life chasing Mathesons…change your tactics."

Connor glanced at him. "You ever catch one?"

"More than one. But they're a damn slippery lot. Hard to hold, you know?"

"Got any tips?"

Bass clapped him on the shoulder. "Stick with me kid, we'll get what we want."


End file.
